Mothers love
by Midoriko Takahashi
Summary: Chapter 2 update! Sakura adalah gadis yang selalu diatur oleh ibunya. Karena dia melanggar aturan ibunya, terjadi hal buruk padanya, apakah itu? pliz dibaca, karena ini fic pertamaku.
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna…

Perkenalkan saia author baru, saia biasa dipanggil Ayaka, tapi Aya saja juga tidak apa-apa. Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, jadi saia minta maaf kalau jelek. O, iya cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu manga yang saia baca. Jadi mungkin cerita dan perkataannya sama. OK gak usah berlama-lama lagi, silahkan di baca dan jangan lupa review ya.

Sekali lagi salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya minna.

**Disclaimer **: Naruto punya bang Kishi, bukan punya saia...

**Summary :**Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang kehidupannya selalu di atur oleh ibunya. Suatu ketika dia mengalami hal yang buruk karena melanggar perintah ibunya, dan Sakura akhirnya menyadari apa yang dilakukan ibunya itu demi kebaikannya sendiri. AU, OOC, gaje.

"blablabla" normal talking

_italic _dalam hati

"Semoga jatuh ke neraka ibu. Aku benci ibu"

Flashback : On

Sakura berjalan dengan tampang lesu. Alasan kenapa tampangnya lesu disebabkan karena hasil ulangan yang telah diterimanya hari ini. Nilai-nilai ulangannya lebih rendah jika dibandingkan dengan nilai ulangan kemarin. Ibunya pasti akan marah besar padanya jika tahu hal ini. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya, Sakura malah bertambah lesu.

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura terkejut karena ibunya sudah pulang dari kerjanya. Sakura menghampiri ibunya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sakura, mana hasil ulanganmu?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sakura langsung menyerahkan hasil ulangannya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Ibu Sakura menerima hasil ulangan itu dan mengamatinya.

"Sakura, kenapa nilaimu begini? Turun dari sebelumnya?" Ibunya berkata dengan sedikit agak marah tapi tetap terlihat tenang.

"Maaf..." hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Sakura.

"Mulai minggu depan jadwal lesmu bertambah. Belajar yang betul."

"Tapi minggu depan kan liburan..."

"Tak ada kata tapi. Kamu harus belajar."

Flashback : Off

Sakura sedang menunggu bis di halte. Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya bis yang dia tunggu datang, segera dia naik bis itu. Di dalam bis Sakura termenung memikirkan hasil ulangannya dan perkataan ibunya.

_Padahal sekeras apapun aku berusaha, percuma. __Tapi… selama liburan aku harus bolak-balik tempat les dan rumah._

"Bagaimana ini... nilaiku turun lagi. Pasti ibu akan marah." keluh Sakura.

_ah aku harus turun di halte berikutnya... __aku tidak mau pulang_

Sakura menekan tombol yang menandakan kalau ada penumpang yang ingin turun. Bis berhenti dan diapun turun. Saat turun dia malah terbengong karena tidak tahu dia berada dimana.

_Haah a__ku main turun saja... Baru kali ini aku ke kota ini, mau kemana yaa..._

Sakura berjalan tanpa tahu mau kemana, hingga dia sampai di depan sebuah toko baju. Sakura masuk dan melihat-lihat baju yang dijual di toko itu.

"Mau coba?" tanya seorang penjaga toko yang diketahui bernama Temari.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak pernah pake baju warna pink! Pasti tidak cocok..."

"Nggak kok," sanggah Temari. "Kulitmu putih dan wajahmu cantik. Cocok dengan warna pink", jelas Temari sambil mengepaskan(?) baju itu dengan tubuh Sakura.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak bisa beli" elak Sakura setelah melihat label harganya yang lumayan mahal. Dia pun akhirnya keluar dari toko itu. Di luar toko, Sakura melihat anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya.

_Anak-anak seumurku berpakaian keren, pasti mereka senang. __Sedangkan aku, tiap hari di suruh belajar terus._

Karena tidak tahu mau kemana lagi, Sakura akhirnya pergi ke Game Center.

_Wow.. permainannya banyak banget_

Sakura memainkan hampir seluruh permainan di tempat itu. Karena keenakan main game, Sakura lupa waktu.

_Gawat, sudah semalam ini, aku harus pulang._

"Hei" seorang lelaki menyapanya."Kamu manis juga. Anak SMA ya?" lelaki yang berambut panjang dan memiliki mata seperti ular itu bertanya pada Sakura.

_Ehh? Jangan-jangan..._

"Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru" kata Sakura dengan takut, dia berbalik dan hendak lari.

"Tunggu!" kata lelaki itu sebelum Sakura lari."Mau jadi model?" lanjutnya.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap lelaki itu."Aku? Model? Ma..Mana mungkin... Lagipula, A..a..Aku harus belajar..." kata Sakura agak gagap.

"Hei, apa yang kamu katakan? Kamu lebih pantas jadi model daripada belajar. Kamu cantik, sayang kalau disia-siakan" jelas lelaki itu.

"Lebih pantas..." tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, lalu dengan semangat dia mengatakan "Aku mau"

"Bagus. Perkenalkan namaku Orochimaru. Ini kartu namaku dan alamat studioku. Kalau begitu besok bawa uang administrasi seratus ribu. Setuju?"

"baik." dengan itu Sakura pun pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura mengatakan pada ibunya tentang tawaran menjadi model yang didapatnya saat pergi main tadi. Ibu Sakura marah karena Sakura sembarangan pergi main dan tidak minta ijin terlebih dahulu. Dia juga melarangn Sakura untuk menjadi model karena menurutnya lebih baik belajar daripada menjadi model. Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keinginan ibunya lagi akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan pergi ke studio yang menawarinya menjadi model.

"kabur dari rumah?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Aku akan berusaha. Mohon bantuannya." kata Sakura.

". Ayo, masuk dulu"

hyaa... akirnya chapter pertama selesai. Maaf kalau jelek dan pendek. Dan jika ada salah-salah kata maupun kesalahan lainnya, jangan sungkan untuk mengingatkan saya. Sekali lagi mohon bantuannya.^_^

Sekali lagi mohon bantuannya minna...

REVIEW plizz...


	2. Chapter 2

Author : yay,yay,yay

Ryou : ih, apaan sich author satu ini, gila kali.

Author : Ryou, kayak kagak tau orang lagi bahagia aja.

Ryou : hehe, mang ada apa?

Author : aku tuh bahagia karena ada yang mau ngreview fic buatanku ini.

Ryou : oh, karena itu to? memang semua itu harus di syukuri.

Author : eh, iya minna, ini Ryou temenku, kali ini dia kuminta untuk jadi narator.

Emm... chap kedua ini kupersembahkan buat yang udah ngreview chap pertama. OK gak usah berlama-lama lagi, silahkan di baca dan jangan lupa review ya. Ryou, cepet bacakan disclaimernya.

Ryou : iya-iya, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa di review OK.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto tuh punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, bukan punya author.

**Summary** : Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang kehidupannya selalu di atur oleh ibunya. Suatu ketika dia mengalami hal yang buruk karena melanggar perintah ibunya, dan Sakura akhirnya menyadari apa yang dilakukan ibunya itu demi kebaikannya sendiri. AU, OOC, gaje.

"blablabla" normal talking

_italic_ dalam hati

xxxaYaxxx

Cerita sebelumnya...

"_kabur dari rumah?" tanya Orochimaru._

"_Aku akan berusaha. Mohon bantuannya." kata Sakura._

"_. Ayo, masuk dulu"_

Present Day

"Silahkan duduk" Orochimaru mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk. "Dan tolong tanda tangani surat kontrak ini" katanya lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat kontrak.

"Ha..hai" Sakura pun menandatangani surat itu. "Ini uang administrasinya" kata Sakura.

Orochimaru menerima uang administrasi itu. "Ok, kita mulai pemotretannya. Tunggu sebentar disini" Orochimaru berjalan menuju sebuah lemari dan kemudian membukanya, ditutupnya lemari itu dan menghampiri Sakura kembali. "Ganti bajumu dengan ini. Ruang ganti ada di sebelah sana", katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah baju yang kelihatannya agak mahal dan menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

Sakura menerima baju itu, lalu berjalan menuju ruang ganti yang ditunjukan Orochimaru. Ruangan yang dituju Sakura terletak paling ujung studio. Sakura sampai ke ruangan yang dia tuju. Di dalam ruangan itu Sakura mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah selesai ganti baju, Sakura memperhatikan pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Baju yang dipakai Sakura adalah gaun yang panjangnya selutut, berwarna merah dan ada renda di beberapa bagian.

_Uwaaaa... .kereeenn... Baru sekali ini aku memakai baju sebagus ini_

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha keras agar aku bisa jadi model yang terkenal" kata Sakura di depan cermin dengan nada bicara yang penuh semangat. Sakura terus memperhatikan pantulan dirinya. Setelah dirasa sudah siap, Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti itu. Ternyata Orochimaru sudah ada di depan pintu, menunggunya.

"Cocok! Cocok! Ok. Kita ambil foto beberapa frame" Ajak Orochimaru.

**Sementara di rumah Sakura**

"Sakura, ayo bangun! Jangan dikira karena hari minggu maka kamu bisa malas-malasan ya?" kata ibu Sakura di depan pintu kamar Sakura. "Sakura?" karena tidak ada jawaban juga Ibu Sakura memutuskan untuk langsung masuk. "Sakura" Ibu Sakura membuka selimut di tempat tidur Sakura tetapi yang dicari malah tidak ada. Kemudian ibu Sakura mencari di kamar mandi tapi tetap tidak ditemukannya Sakura. Ibu Sakura mulai merasa khawatir karena tidak biasanya jam segini Sakura sudah tidak ada di rumah. Dia keluar dari kamar Sakura dan menuruni tangga, kemudian menelepon teman-teman Sakura, menanyakan keberadaan Sakura.

"Hallo, bibi Haruno ada apa pagi-pagi sudah menelepon?" kata orang di seberang telepon.

"Nak Ino, apakah Sakura ada di situ?" tanya ibu Sakura. Ino adalah teman baik Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura tidak ada di sini, bi. Memangnya ada apa, bi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, nak Ino. Sudah dulu ya nak" ibu Sakura berbohong agar Ino tidak ikut-ikutan khawatir.

"Baik, bibi Haruno" sambungan telepon pun putus. Ibu Sakura makin panik, akhirnya dia melaporkan hal ini pada kepolisian.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Di studio Orochimaru**

Saat pemotretan...

Jepret. Jepret. (benar gak sich bunyi kamera kayak gitu? Abis bunyi kamera author gak kayak gitu)

"Tolong miringkan kepalamu sedikit" Sakura melakukan apa yang diintruksikan oleh Orochimaru.

"Begini?" tanya Sakura.

"Yap"

"Ya. Bagus! Cantik! Kamu memang pantas jadi model, hasil pemotretan ini pasti akan diminati banyak orang" Orochimaru berkata di sela-sela pemotretan.

"Berjalanlah dari sebelah sana dengan seanggun mungkin dan fokuskan pandanganmu ke arah kamera"

_Hebat...seperti model profesional saja..._ kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Keluarkan ekspresi alamimu, bergayalah seperti model profesional" "Bagus"

Jepret. Jepret.

"Tolong kamu bersandar ke dinding di belakangmu dan angkat salah satu kakimu"

"Baik. Begini?" Sakura melakukan intruksi Orochimaru.

"Bagus"

.

"Sekarang berekspresilah seperti orang yang sedang mendapat hal yang sangat diinginkannya"

_uwaa... keren.._

"Bergayalah seperti orang yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu" intruksinya lagi. "Bagus"

Sakura bergaya layaknya seorang model profesional. Dia amat senang karena akhirnya dia mempunyai kegiatan atau lebih tepatnya pekerjaan lain selain belajar terus-terusan(_ryou _: emang terusan Suez apa?, _author _: alah, terserah, ayo cepetan lanjutin).

"Bagus!" kata Orochimaru lagi.

Pemotretan yang awalnya berjalan dengan lancar-lancar saja, seketika berubah, karena intruksi yang diberikan Orochimaru. Intruksi itu membuat kaget Sakura.

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar" Orochimaru mengatakan hal itu dengan memasang wajah yang agak mesum.

Jepret. _Eh, tunggu..._batin Sakura

"Sekarang, dadanya lebih dibuka"

"Eh, ng..."

"Ayo, cepat!" teriaknya, sepertinya dia sudah habis kesabaran.

"Tung...Tunggu... Kyaaa!"

BRUUKK

"Bagus, Bagus..." kata Orochimaru puas.

_Apaa..? _tanya Sakura dalam hati karena belum menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Hentikan! Kenapa jadi begini. Buang foto tadi" kata Sakura setengah berteriak. "Tadi di potret, kan?"

Orochimaru hanya diam saja.

"Buang foto tadi!" sekarang Sakura berteriak cukup keras.

"Foto ABG seperti kalian... laku keras di pasar gelap" kata Orochimaru dengan tenang.

_Apa ini? ternyata..._

"Aku ingin pulang" kata Sakura pelan.

"Apa katamu?"tanya Orochimaru sambil mencengkram lengan Sakura. "Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pulang. Kamu pikir, untuk apa surat kontrak itu?" "Kamu curi uang untuk administrasi dari dompet ibumu,kan? Kamu pikir, ibumu akan memaafkan perbuatanmu itu?" terang Orochimaru dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kemenangan. "Anak-anak seumuran kalian memang mudah tertipu, hanya dengan sedikit bujukan dan kata-kata manis, maka kalian akan langsung tertarik dengan tawaranku"

"Kenapa jadi begini?" tanya Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_Begitukah..?_

"le..lepaskan!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Orochimaru dari lengannya.

"Jangan berontak!" Orochimaru yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran akhirnya menampar Sakura. "Kalau tidak mau menurut, kujual kau?" "Ayo ikut aku!" Orochimaru menarik Sakura.

"Ugh.." Sakura yang syok, tidak sanggup lagi untuk berontak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru membawa Sakura ke sebuah ruangan lumayan gelap, terletak di belakang studio. Dia membuka pintu dan mendorong Sakura masuk ke ruang itu.

"Itu teman-teman modelmu, baik-baiklah kau disini" kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan. Lepaskan aku!" Sakura memohon pada Orochimaru sambil menangis.

"Percuma menangis!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Orochimaru keluar dan mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Sementara Sakura yang ada di dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa menyesali apa yang telah terjadi.

_Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini? Kami-sama tolonglah aku. _doa Sakura dalam hati. _Aku harus berusaha sendiri agar aku bisa lari dari sini._

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Dia melihat ada jendela, didekatinya jendela itu dan berusaha untuk memanjatnya.

"Ugh.. jendelanya terlalu tinggi, tidak mungkin aku bisa memanajatnya" Sakura melihat sekelilingnya lagi.

"Ah, iya! Pintu belakang!"

Sakura berlari kearah pintu belakang dan berusaha untuk membukanya, ternyata pintu itu terkunci, akhirnya Sakura memilih cara terakhir yaitu mendobrak pintu itu.

.

"Percuma! Tidak bisa dibuka" Sakura berusaha untuk mendobraknya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa. "Tolong! Tolong! Ibuu!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul-mukul pintu.

_Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak pulang. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Kalau diperhatikan mereka semua seumuran denganku _batin Sakura saat melihat teman-teman modelnya. _Pasti mereka sama seperti aku, kena tipu. Tak bisa dibiarkan!_

"Tolong! Tolong buka!" teriaknya lagi.

"Hentikan!" terdengar suara. "Percuma. Tidak akan ada yang datang. Seumur hidup kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini" ternyata itu suara salah seorang teman modelnya. "Nanti kamu juga akan terbiasa" lanjutnya.

_Tidak..._

xxxaYaxxx

hyaaahhh... akhirnya kelar juga. Maaf pendek, minna. Dah capek nieh ngetiknya dan udah gak ada inspirasi lagi. O..iya, bagian yang pemotretan itu aku ngawur membuatnya, aku gak pernah ikut ataupun liat pemotretan sih, jadi aku minta maaf kalau gak seperti pemotretan asli. OK cukup segini dulu.

N/A : kalau ada misstypo harap dimaklumi karena ini fic pertamaku. Dan jangan ragu-ragu kalau mau mengingatkan adanya kesalahan di fic ini. Sekali lagi mohon bantuannya, minna.

Mind to

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
